


Just Believe

by Sophiarosaliewojdak



Category: Book of Mormon
Genre: Connor McKinley - Freeform, M/M, book of mormon - Freeform, elder poptarts - Freeform, kevin price - Freeform, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiarosaliewojdak/pseuds/Sophiarosaliewojdak
Summary: A now 24 year old Kevin Price takes a break from his somewhat monotonous life by spending a week in Chicago where he crosses paths with his old friend, the charming and handsome Connor McKinley, who may or may not be entangled in something very dangerous involved former love, Steve Blade





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Mcpricley fic and I tried to make it as original as possible so I hope you like it! Please comment and give feedback!

Kevin Price smiled happily at the passerbies as he grabbed his suitcase from the baggage carousel. 

Chicago.

He had spent the last four years of his life in Orlando. He finally got there. Kevin didn't work at Disneyland, he thought if he was there, it would seem just a bit less special. 

Kevin did something very unexpected of him. It had been five years since he left Uganda, and he decided he could help people understand life in a different way. So he went to school, and got a degree in psychology. Some of his patients found him too bubbly for their situations, but others found him a welcoming presence in their dark lives. It did take a toll on him, but knowing he was changing lives was enough for him. 

It didn't leave room for much other than work though. After they left Uganda, Arnold and Naba set up a relief fund and a red cross centre there. Both of them moved to the states, and Naba was working on a medical degree. It made sense for someone surrounded by such sickness her whole life to follow that path. They were married, and happy, and Kevin was too. In a way. Not the way Arnold and Naba were, but it was enough. He supposed. 

His schedule didn't leave much time for dating. His personality didn't help. Not that it was bad, though it wasn't what twenty somethings wanted. Kevin Price wasn't scandalous or rebellious when he didn't need to. That part of his upbringing stayed. Kevin came to terms with something about dating about a year after he left Uganda. 

    Kevin noticed the beauty in all people. Women's curves and men's smiles, the way his coworkers hair was would fall, and he knew he wasn't the straight and arrow boy he had lied to be. He was bi, and he felt as if he had always known it, but had erased the possibility so early he had hid it, even from his own mine. 

It took him almost a year to tell his family. To tell anyone really. It felt like he was going against everything he had learned, but he had to go with everything he felt.

The Price's were skeptical, though the whole Uganda situation was of more concern to them. Now they didn't seem thrilled, but came to terms enough to see him at holidays where they acted civil enough. He worried it didn't bother them as much because, as his father once said, "So there is still a chance you could end up with a lady?" 

So suffice to say he needed, and desperately looked forward to this break. He took a scarily fast cab downtown to his hotel, admiring the metropolitan beauty of the city as he drove along. 

"Room 238 please," He offered the bored looking women in the lobby a smile and she handed him a jangling pair of keys. 

After a few minutes of setting up his crisply pressed shirts in his room, he flopped down on the bed, looking up idly at the ceiling. He caught his reflection in a mirror to his side, his chestnut hair tousled. Kevin remembered how he looked all those years ago in the dirty and cracked mirrors at the mission centre. All of it seemed so fantastical, something of wonder he had not seen in years. He yearned for it, Arnolds laugh and Elder Mckinley's eye rolls.

    Kevin's mind had been thrown back to them often. He wondered, if he had been out then if he would have stricken up a relationship with anyone of them. No, he was being ridiculous. 

    About an hour later Kevin found himself in a new shirt, his hair artfully messed, walking in the hotel lounge.

    "For one please," He asked the hostess, then someone caught his eye and a gasp escaped his lips.

    Sitting and gazing out at the moonlight sky was a familiar ginger, his youthful face seemingly frozen in time--just as it was years ago. He sat also alone, a glass of water in his hand.

    "Elder Mckinley!" Kevin exclaimed


	2. Finding Fate

"Kevin!" He shouted, raising to his feet. They had made a bit of a scene in the restaurant, but neither of them seemed to care. As they embraced, Kevin noticed something for the first time. Mckinley's eyes seemed to shine so brilliantly in the light. His hair fell just right and....

No, Kevin told himself. This man is your friend. That is all.

"What are you doing here?" Mckinley's voice tugged him out of his dream world, and he cleared his throat.

"Oh just a little break from work is all," He shrugged. "What a coincidence eh?"

"It's fate!" Connor said lightly, and maybe Kevin was imagining things. But something in his eyes gave weight to that sentiment.

"What brings you here?" Price asked, trying to regain his composure. It was after this that a very different look crossed Connors face. It was this moment that Kevin realized the table had been set for two, and one dirty wine glass remained.

"Oh nothing," Connor shook his head. "Umm, do you want to sit down?" Kevin nodded at this, his heart welling with excitement. They talked for hours.

Hours.

They talked until the restaurant closed and they were told to leave. Of Kevin's work. Connor said he was proud of him for helping people. That touched Kevin more than he thought it would. Connor talked about how he moved to New York after Uganda, which from some Facebook stalking Kevin was already aware of. Connor was attempting to hold down a theater career, but had only landed a few roles in small productions. Even in those hours, Mckinley never once brought up who the wine glass belonged to. Connor didn't mention he was dating--or at the very least meeting someone.

Kevin decided not to pry. He was just so happy to be with someone from his old life again. The one that was new and adventurous and different. This felt good, it felt right.

After being forced out of the lounge when it closed, both of the made their way, sleepily to their rooms. Much to Kevin's surprise, Connor stopped at the room right across from his. His reaction was simply a tight laugh.

"Go figures," He rolled his eyes. 

"Goodnight Kevin," Said an equally amused Mckinley.

"Goodnight Connor," He said with a smile. 

That was the first time he had ever called him Connor. It certainly wouldn't be the last


	3. Something Suspcious

That morning, Kevin awoke with a feeling of hope he hadn't possessed in years. His life had been so monotonous. Now, at least something had happened.

Someone.

He thought about something for a moment. Should he? Connor was right across the hall. He could easily just knock and ask if he wanted to join him for lunch. 

"Come on Kevin, you can do this." He assures himself as he sauntered up to the door. "Knockity knock!" he greeted in a peppy tone, and was met with silence. Kevin furrowed his brow and knocked again. "Hello? Connor?"

After a few moments he heard someone shift inside the room, and footsteps near the door. The only verbal response was a very weak. "Kev?" 

"Connor? Is that you? Are...are you alright?" Kevin asked skeptically, and he hear Connor give off a strained grunt.

"Oh, I..what?" Conor seemed very distracted, and Kevin was struck by immense worry. "I'm fine Kevin...I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Wait!" Kevin protested, but he could hear the steps trailing away. He wanted to barge in there and ask him what was wrong, but they were just seeing each other for the first time in years, and that seemed too much of a push.

So he dragged himself downstairs and ate a bland and predictable continental breakfast, all the while his mind on Connor. There were so many things he could do in Chicago, sightseeing, museums, shopping, but he stayed planted in that rickety restaurant chair. All the glimmer and magic of the night lounge was gone, and he sat there, dwelling in monotony again.

The glass, the door, something about this just didn't add up. He was sure he'd find out what was going on, because besides, he had nothing better to do. He went on this vacation to get away from people, but somehow found one of the only people from whom he wished not to get away.

And he cared about Connor, he really did. Clearly he was in trouble and something a lot worse than a tasking therapist job was this source.

Or maybe Kevin was being absurd and dramatic and Connor was just sick. Who knows.

That day Kevin did try to make his way around Chicago, mostly just doing laps around the building and stalking Cunningham on facebook. He was a man who seemed truly happy. It's funny how Arnold spent most of his life envying Price, but now Kevin felt positively green with envy. 

Kevin even stopped by a coffee shop during his depressive pacing. Decaf only, he still held onto a bit of his traditional senses. After twiddling away the hours of the day he headed back up to his room, and was in the middle of watching a low budget made for tv rom com when he heard a loud noise. It was nearly midnight, and he heard someone cry out in the hallway, and another figure run down the hall. He lifted from his position on the bed, spilling cheat day popcorn all over himself as he did so.

He ran to the door and looked out into the hall, seeing the slightly ajar door of Connor Mckinley's bedroom. Terror shot through him as he raced in, looking frantically around.


	4. A Deadly Turn of Events

"Connor!" He shouted, and spotted a hunched figure on the floor. The figure gave a low groan, and turned his face to Kevin.

Kevin Price reeled back, covering his mouth with his hand. Connor Mckinley laid in a ball on the floor, blood smeared across his face. His lip was bleeding, and it looked as if a black eyes was coming along. Droplets of blood stained his shirt, and tears rolled down his face. "Connor! What happened!" Kevin dropped to the floor, holding out his hands to him.

Connor recoiled back, whimpering like a sad little puppy. "Get out of here Kevin!" He commanded, trying to force himself to talk through sniffles. "I'm not getting you wrapped up in this."

"Wrapped up in what!" Kevin insisted, trying gingerly to rest his hand on Connors arm. "Connor I'm not going to leave me like this. If you don't want to tell me what happened at least let me help you." He pleaded, walking to the bathroom to grab some towels. Connor was either too weak to protest, or had agreed to let Connor stay, for he said nothing in response. 

Gently, Kevin wiped the warm cloth down Connors face. Connor winced away from it for a moment, but after a few silent minutes he looked a bit better. "That's going to stain your shirt Connor. It looks like you've got some scratches under there. Do you want me to grab you something to wear?" He questioned lightly.

Connor gave a tight laugh, "What am I meant to wear, your Mickey Mouse pajamas?" Kevin Price looked down in shock, realizing in embarrassment the garments he was wearing. 

"Oh, dang it, I forgot--" He trailed off with a small smile. "No, I mean I'm sure you have something in your bag?"

"I don't have a bag Kevin?" Connor said shortly, his pulse racing. "I came here with nothing. I had to get here quickly."

Kevin didn't stop to think how disturbing that statement sounded, but simply nodded. Connor didn't want to tell him, and he didn't look like a man who wanted to be pushed right now. 

Slowly, Kevin reached up and removed his Disney themed tee shirt.

"What are you doing!" Connor said nervously, and Kevin forced a small laugh.

"Well I guess you do have to wear it after all huh? Since you don't have anything else to wear." 

Connor gave an unreadable expression and simply nodded, fumbling with his own shirt buttons. It fell off, revealing small red lines and droplets of blood, and Price looked down.

Whatever was going on here was something far worse than he had imagined. He gently slipped his shirt on the man, giving him a tiny smile. Kevin was taller, so the shirt swallowed up Connor making him look young, and even more terrified. 

Kevin helped Connor slide on to the bed and simply sat next to him for a few moments, watching as Connors breathe slowed. 

"After you left Uganda, what did you do Kevin?" Connor asked abruptly, and Kevin cleared his throat.

"Well like I mentioned last night, phycology--"

"No," Connor said frankly, "Right after, where did you go?"

"Oh!" Kevin said in surprise, "Home I guess, for a few weeks before college."

Connor shook his head. "My dad died the month I got back. My mom was a wreck, destroyed by medical bills. Disappointed beyond reproach about how our mission had gone. So broken my coming out was nothing to her." 

Kevin sucked in a breathe. I mean, they had all had their thoughts. Connor had practically came out and said it to them. Though this was a real confirmation. "Oh my gosh Connor--"

"That's not the worst of it." Connor shook his head. "Remember Steve Blade? Well I called him. One of the only people from my old life I thought I could trust. I had heard Steve went onto the wrong side of the tracks but I knew he had money, and I couldn't let my mom fall apart," Tears began to stream down his porcelain face, and Kevin felt his heart contract. "I did some odd jobs for men in fancy suits, I did enough to get my mom a small apartment and get back onto her feet. Then I wanted out. But I knew too many people. Steve, he turned on me. So I came here, I fled here hoping I'd be safe," He threw his head into his hands with a sob.

"What am I going to do Kevin? Confess and face jail time? Or live on the edge of society watching my back wherever I go. They want some money, and for me to do another job. That man who did this to me," He motioned to his bruised face, "He's very dangerous. He gave me two days. What am I meant to do?"

For one of the first times in his life, Kevin Price was lost for words. Out of all the crazy theories his mind could muster, this trumped them all. His tap dancing Elder Mckinley trapped in a drug ring headed up by Steve Blade.

Well he had to admit if anyone sounded like they were inherently the leader of a drug cartel, it was a guy named Steve Blade. 

Kevin had spent years sulking about his life being too boring, but this put it all into context. He was safe, he was secure, he had a healthy happy family. The least he could do was be here for Connor.

"I promise I won't leave you through this. Tomorrow is a new day, and we can put our heads together. You really need to rest." He began to put a cover over Connor when Connor shook his head.

"You don't need to get yourself mixed up in my crap Kevin," He breathed.

Kevin laid down next to him. "I do need to. I care about you Connor Mckinley, and you never abandon the people you care about. Now sleep, I'll keep watch."

So Kevin stared at the ceiling, wondering what had just happened. Poor, poor Connor. A man who deserved infinitely more. A Broadway career like he had wanted.

Throughout the night Connor woke up in raging, nightmarish fits, and Kevin held him till he calmed. 

They were both in the thick of it now. The problem was, how to get out?


	5. Another kind of Hell Dream

Kevin fell in and out of dreams that night. He was back in Uganda, when they were all so naive and so young, fresh faced and thinking they could change the world. It's funny how the world gives you the illusion of power. Kevin was the brightest jewel in his towns crown, and was sure he would continue that way forever. He was wrong. They all were.

Mckinley had almost left, along with all the Elders, but he risked everything to stay. To stay for Arnold and the poor villagers, and for Kevin.

Kevin remembered reaching out to him when he was beginning to walk away, suitcase in hand. His eyes seemed to beg. Don't leave us. Don't leave me. Not now. 

Connor Mckinley never left him. For the years in Uganda, he was always by his side. Him and all the Elders became as close as could be.

Though he always thought him and Connor had a stronger connection, none like it than him and Arnolds. The day they left Uganda, he remembered Connor helping him with his suitcase, his hand on Kevins, looking up at him with a smile. 

There was a sort of feeling in that moment. I feeling Kevin might have acted on if he was open with himself back them. Feelings in that tiny smile that Connor gave him.

His sleepy thoughts showed him the image of Connor smiling sweetly, then it began to warp. Connors face became red and scraped, his eyes darkened and tears ran down his cheeks. "Help me Kevin!" He called in a twisted voice as if he was talking underwater.

Kevin Price bolted awake, covered in a cold sweat. Connor was in his arms, leaning against him. Even though Kevin was roughly jogged awake, Connor seemed peaceful. Kevin had never seen him sleeping. He looked so small, so lost, his face covered in scratches, his lip puffed and reddened.

He was still beautiful, like a shattered geode. 

Suddenly, Connor began to jerk in his arms and flail. He whimpered and shook like a tiny dog, and cried out, "Steve! Steve!" 

His eyes shot open and he screamed, covering his face in his hand. Kevin rested his hand gently on his shoulder, and Connor jerked away with a scream. "Steve! No--" A look of realization crossed his face, as well as a look of awe stricken relief. "Kevin..." Connor breathed.

"Steve's not here, don't worry Connor, it's...it's me okay...it's me." He held the weeping man in his arms, trying to stop tears from tumbling down his own cheeks. 

He thought back to those boys they used to be. How did they all become so broken?

 Kevin and Connor had about another hour of fitful sleep before Kevin arose, walking idly over to the small ensuite kitchenette where he made them two small cups of herbal tea. 

"That was quite a dream you had there," Kevin said softly as he handed the cup to Connor. Connor nodded his head in thanks and gulped, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"I have it every night." He shook his head, shaky hands raising the cup to his busted lip.

"What sort of dream is it?" Kevin asked gently, resting his hand on Connor legs gingerly. 

"It's my mom..." Connor says tearfully, "Steve and his goons find her and--Kevin I can't do this!" He cries and jumps up, shattering the cup of hot tea on the group.

"Oh gosh!" Kevin exclaims. "Connor let me--"

"No!" Connor Mckinley shouts, "If Steve find you...Kevin I don't need someone else in that dream. Just leave now please, I...please."

"No." Kevin said sternly, "Look Connor, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't leave you. There is no way you can deal with this together. Those years ago, you stayed in Uganda and helped me. You didn't leave my side when I needed you, and I won't leave here without returning your favor." Kevin said this more strongly than he had said much in his life.

An unreadable look crossed Connor's face. "Wow, Kevin, I just...don't want to make you do this--"

"You're not making me doing anything. I want to help you Connor. I will help you." Kevin then hugged the man, closely and desperately. Connor seemed a bit taken aback by this, but slowly leaned into the hug. "I won't leave you, not now, not ever."


	6. A old friend

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND CRAPPY 

Who knew how long that sat there, staring at the ceiling, flopped on the bed. Could have been minutes, or hours.

"Who would have thought, after everything, something as insane as this would be what brought us together." Kevin breathed out, and Connor responded with a tight laugh.

"He's coming back tomorrow. I don't have the money Kevin, it's a lot. Like...a lot. And don't you dare trying to help with that. It's more than you could ever have." Connor said in a very resigned tone, and Kevin shut his eyes for a moment.

"Have you tried to go to the police? I'm sure they could place you under protection or--"

"And risk years of prison time Kevin?" Connor sat up, taking and rattled breathe, "Leave my mother destitute, no, I could never do that. And do I strike you as the type of man who would fair well in prison?" Connor motioned to himself, and Kevin looked sheepishly down.

"Well, I mean I know someone we might be able to trust. I've heard of deals, information about King Pins like Steve Blade can be invaluable. Maybe you could strike something up--"

"Is that really worth it Kevin?" Connor looked so hopeless in that moment, and Kevin could only sigh.

"Connor, I know it's hard to think about this, but if one of Steve's lackey come back, and you don't have to money..." Kevin gulped, his heart spinning at just the thought. "You could die."

A dark silence fell between the two men, and Connor gave a hesitant nod.

"I actually know someone who might be able to help us," Kevin said with some forced optimism. "Not all of us picked such melancholy jobs after Uganda. I'll call him. He's actually located not too far from here. I was actually thinking I'd stop by and visit him while here, you wait here--I'll be back."

Kevin returned back from his phone call a few minutes later, finding Connor slumped on the bed, looking blankly at the tv screen, playing some game show rerun. They sat their together for a while, Kevin's hand inches from his.

He didn't need to touch him, Connor knew he was there for him, there was no doubt in either of their minds.

When a knock finally came at the door, Connor shook, and Kevin shushed him gently, "Don't worry, it's him. I'll get it."

Kevin looked fondly on the face behind the door. "I can't believe Connor of all people got himself tangled in a mess like that." The man said with a somber shake of his head.

"Nice to see you Chris, even if under awful circumstances.

"Hey, that's officer Poptarts to you now Kevin." He said with a tiny smirk.


	7. Unlikely Ally

"Are you kidding me!" Connor shouted from the couch as Chris came into view. "As if this situation couldn't get anymore unpredictable!"

Chris set down a briefcase full of papers, and began to unpack his bag. "Trust me Connor, your the last the person I thought would ever help us with this."

"Help us?" Connor slid from the bed, groggily making his way to the small table Chris was setting his things up on. Kevin noticed that Connor was still wearing his old Mickey shirt. He thanked his instincts from grabbing an extra shirt from his room to put on. Poptarts didn't need to be greeted by a shirtless Elder Price in the middle of a drug investigation. Things didn't need to get any weirder.

"Connor, we've been trying to track down the Blade ring for over a year." Chris explained, taking blurry photos out of his briefcase. At catching a glimpse of them, Connor took in a sharp breathe, turning away from them.

"Con?" Kevin said gently, walking towards him.

"It's just, I haven't seen his face for so long, I just--I'm sorry, I'm ready to do whatever I can to help Chris." He cleared his throat, trying to steady his breathe.

"Now, don't think this can erase everything," Poptarts said with a somber look, "I'm not here to judge you Mckinley, I'm really not. But though this information is invaluable, there might be some parol, or service, or even a small bit of time involved."

Connor began to wring his hand at this but just slowly nodded, taking a seat next to Chris at the table. Over the next hour, they went over everything in excruciating detail. Connor often had to stop, collapsing into tears. The details disturbed Kevin, who fought back the urge to cradle Mckinley in his arms throughout the testimony. 

How he reached out to Steve, and how Steve acted so generous. Too generous even. Would take him to dinners, laugh about old times. Even romantic advances as Steve's, playing and manipulating Connor's childhood dreams and fantasies. 

Then Connor wanted out. Steve's facade fell away, and he became cold and ruthless. Connor told when he asked to be out, and Steve threw him to the floor, and uttered the haunting words, "I own you."

He had been on the run for a few weeks, and now he feared he didn't have more time. "They've come early before, I just hope we have enough time--" Connor shook his head, and Chris rested his hand on the mans arms.

"You've given us more than enough to lock this man up, you've done us all a great service Connor," He added earnestly, "I'll be back with a squad to take you and Kevin to a secure location okay?" Chris packaged up all his evidence, and gave them a tight smile before leaving.

"I can't believe he'd do that to you," Kevin shook his head, "To torment and twist your dream like that--"

"There are bad people in this world Kevin." Connor snapped bitterly, "I'm sorry, it's just..it's so hard to talk about. Steve is one of the only people I've ever felt that way about, and to see him turn like that on me, it was one of the worst things I've ever felt. It was so difficult to relive."

"You deserve someone so much better than that Connor Mckinley, you really do." Kevin placed his hand on Connors shoulder, and Connor shook his head.

"Oh ya? I'm a practically broke man wrapped up in a drugs scheme. I'm a failed mormon turned criminal. What good guy would want me? I deserve a Steve Blade." He bit his lip, his head in his hands.

"Don't say that!" Kevin said sternly, surprising himself, "A man like Steve Blade doesn't deserve you! I know you Connor Mckinley! Your spirit, your talent, your gentle kindness. You deserve a man who would treat you in a way worthy of all those things." He looked up at Connor with the softest expression.

"Ya, and who would that be?" Connor sniffed sadly.

Kevin didn't know why he said it. He looked at Connor Mckinley, his soft red hair and broken little smile, his generous and caring eyes, looked into his past, into his hardship and all the kindness he had treated Kevin with in Uganda.

"Me."

He did know why he said it.

Because it was true.

Unfortunately, Connor didn't have a chance to react, because someone burst through the door. For a moment, Kevin hoped it was Chris and a SWAT team, but these black suit clad men were far from it.

So they were early.

"Take him!" One shouted and motioned to Kevin, who felt a spark of fear in his chest.

"No!" Mckinley shouted, reaching out to Kevin desperately. Kevin tore away for a single moment, and in a complete whim pressed his lips against Connors.

He wanted to say something like, "I couldn't leave you without doing that, even just once," but he felt a pain in his head, and his vision go dark, leaving a terrified and confused Connor Mckinley to face the aftermath.


	8. Locked in a Closet (not metaphorically)

 Kevin Awoke in a room with no light. For a moment he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. He slowly began to recall all that had happened before he'd black out, and felt butterflies arising in his stomance. 

He had been taken by strange men in tuxedos, ripped from Connor.

Connor.

Then he remembered something else. What he had said, what he had done. Kevin didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he knew he could do it happier knowing he was finally being truthful.

CONNORS POV

No.

This couldn't have happened. The one thing he feared worst had happened. Kevin had tried to help him, and now he was in danger. Now he was gone. Who knows what they could have done to Kevin, or what they were planning to do. The man felt sick to his stomach. They didn't take him. They left him in the hotel, to wallow in this alone. He was sure that was on purpose. Now they had leverage and all Mckinley had was terror. 

Tearfully, he flipped through his contacts, desperately trying to find Chris' number. He really was the only one who could help now. How wonderful would it have been if he had arrived sooner.

"They've got Kevin. Blade's people, they look him!" He screamed tearfully into the phone.

"What!" Screamed an unsuspected voice on the phone. "They've got Kevin! Who! My best friend! How! Who is this! Elder Mckinley--"

"What the--" Connor pulled the phone away from his mouth and groaned. 

Why did he put all the Elder contacts so close together on his phone!

"Hello Arnold." He grumbled, "I--I really don't have much time to explain, I--I'll call you after--"

"Wait Con--"

Connor felt a bit bad for hanging up on him, but that really wasn't his priority right now. 

It was Kevin Price.


	9. Blades and Blade’s

He frantically reached out into the dark, his hand being able to trace the outline of wherever he was. It was clearly a small room or cupboard, and he was twisted uncomfortably inside. He tried to call out, but all that escaped was a muted groan. Someone had stuck a rag in his mouth. He was overcome with a wave of fear, trying to fight tears from his eyes. Just a few days ago, he was having a lovely dinner with a beautiful old friend, now he was kidnapped by drug dealers. He was weirdly unsurprised. 

Suddenly, he began to hear footsteps walking towards him, and tried to shy away from the front of the closet to no avail.

The door was wrenched open so suddenly that Kevin cried out in his own muffled sort of way. The light was harsh on Kevin's eyes, but the sharply dressed man who threw him out didn't seem to care.

"Where are you taking me!" Kevin screeched, his words muddled.

"Be quiet, the boss wants to see you." The man said sharply, leading Kevin down a velvet lined hallway, and into the room down the hall. The whole place seemed so cliche. The room he was tossed into had a large table in the centre, taxidermied deer on the wall, and bottles of scotch strewn about. 

The man who sat at the desk seemed like if midnight was man. He wore a pure black suit, his hair dark and close cropped. He smiled as if he was deriving happiness from kicking a puppy. He was handsome, but in a super villain sort of sense.

"You must Kevin." He grinned, motioning for his lackey to bring the man forward. "Take that stupid thing out of his mouth." 

Kevin gagged and fell forward as the lackey followed Steve's instructions very roughly. "You must be Steve Blade."

"One in the same." He raised his eyebrow. "Connor talked so fondly of you when we were on better terms. When my men said he was accompanied by an old friend, well I knew it must have been the precious Kevin Price. So predictable my Connor is." He shook his head with a small laugh.

"He's not your Connor," Kevin spat, surprised at his own ferocity. 

"Easy there jack..." Steve rose from his seat. "It's funny to see you so loyal. But he IS my Connor. It was my money that paid for all of his things. He even has things in this office. Socks, ties.." He gave a sort of cocky expression, obviously trying to make Kevin uncomfortable about Steve and Connors romantic history.

And he succeeded. It made Kevin sick to think of a man as kind as Connor being manipulated by the romantic promises of this maniac. 

"This is his..I think." Steve picked up a small black book from his desk, flipping idly through the pages. Kevin's heart melted seeing little hearts and illustrations and scribbles on the pages. Connor's Book of Mormon. 

"Even you Mr. Price. You're collateral." Steve reached his hand up to Kevin's face that started as an almost gentle or romantic gesture, but then he reeled back and punched Kevin, knocking him to the ground.

Kevin cried out, spitting blood out onto the floor. His whole cheeks throbbed, and he tried to stop tears of fear and pain from dripping down his face. "Holy Christmas!" He breathed out in a shaky breath.

Kevin could have smacked himself. Stupid mormon replacement swears. That was probably the least cool thing ever to say in front of a drug dealer. Though looking cool was not really his top priority at the moment, blood dripping down his chin helplessly on the floor.

Steve only laughed. "And we all know Connor has no money. His poor little collateral won't get far. It's alright though..this will be fun." He kicked Kevin back, and gave another maniacal laugh.

Kevin tried to struggle to his feet, blood dripping down his chin even faster. He felt as if he could barely breathe, but he managed to wrench out a few words. "You're a despicable man. You don't deserve a man like Connor Mckinley."

"Connor Mckinley betrayed me!" Steve screamed, his face inches from Kevin. "I gave him and his family everything and I he tried to abandon me!"

"You manipulated him!" Kevin's voice sounded strained but undeniably angry. "He loved you and you twisted him. You made a dealer of a good man! You teased him and broke him! You're an awful man!" Kevin lunged towards him, but Steve simply leaned out of the way, and Kevin crashed feebly into Steve's desk. 

"Well wasn't that intimidating." Mr. Blade rolled his eyes, reaching into his desk drawer. When he pulled out his hand, he held a glittering knife.

Kevin screamed, too paralyzed to back away.

Connors POV 

He had finally contacted Chris, and upon hearing the news had all of the Chicago PD precinct rush to the hotel.

"How long ago did they leave?" Said a surprisingly calm Chris Thomas.

"Fifteen minutes maybe? I think I might know where they are."

About half an hour ago, they stood at the gates of a ridiculously posh mansion. "We've been scanning this place for months, I can't believe the Blade house was under our noses this whole time." Chris shook his head, looking professional with his vest and gun, surrounded by his officers. 

"I'm coming with you." Connor raised his hands when everyone gave looks of protest. "I'll put on a vest or whatever you need, but I know this house. Please...I need to help save Kevin."

Kevins POV

The knife glittered in the light, and Kevin couldn't help but gulp. Up until this moment, his heart still had hope than Steve had a kernel of mercy in him. Clearly he was wrong.

"Connor Mckinley turned his back on me! He deserves to pay. If not with his life, with yours!" Steve lunged towards him. 

Kevin made a decision within a fraction of a second. He darted forward and grabbed Connors Book of Mormon.

"By the power of God, touch me NOT!" The first time he had said that to the General, it had not worked.

This time it did.

The heavy novel connected with Steve's face and the cried out, the knife falling to floor. Steve fell back, his head connecting with the side of his desk as he felt limp, to the floor.

Kevin looked at the scene in shock. "Oh my goodness!" He explained, "Did I kill him!"

Just as he said this, the door burst open, dozens of Chicago PD members running into the room. 

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" So the Chicago police department was seen pointing nearly 20 guns at a scared man in Mickey Mouse pajama bottoms, holding a Book of Mormon in his hand.

"WOAH woah woah!" Kevin held his hands up. "I--he's." Kevin motioned to the now slightly stirring Steve on the ground. Thank goodness he wasn't dead. He was an awful man, but Kevin didn't need that on his conscious. 

"Kevin!" Connor rushed from the back of the crowd of officers and into Kevin's arms. "You're face! What did he do to you?" Connors eyes widened in concern, and Kevin shook his head.

"Jeepers, I was really worried there, Steve is one crazy guy." Kevin shook his head. "It's okay, we got him." Kevin smiled, holding Connor close to him.

"Did--Did you hit him with that? Is that mine?" Connor pointed to the Book of Mormon in his time.

"Ya it actually worked against an evil maniac this time." Kevin laughed. In that moment of pure relief, he kissed Connor again, and this time it was less desperate, less fearful. It was sure, and it was beautiful.

Even through a brush with death, Kevin's life had suddenly became far better. Forever far from monotony.


	10. Epilogue

One Year Later

Chicago was a city with a lot of things. After the horrific events, the two of them had been lashed into a cold reality that led to a blunt, yet irreparable and necessary decision. Kevin had lived 20 something years of his life with far too little Connor Mckinley, and if almost losing his life taught him anything, it was that he wasn’t prioritizing anyone else to spend the rest of it with.

It was complicated, a lot of angry clients then referred to toher and probably better practitioners, too much paperwork and too many dollars, but it worked. It was complicated for Kevin, but it was a lot more than that for Connor. It was not some Disney dream world they were living in, and being wrapped up in a scandal like the blade ring was not something easily erased. They got legal advice from Davis, who passed his bar exam with flying colors after his mission, and from referrals from Chris, and they weaseled out very extensive community service and a one week house arrest. 

That house arrest was far from criminally dismal, they had rented a little penthouse uptown in their new home town, Chicago, and they sat and watched movies and ate way too much. Connor was a masterchef, much to Kevin’s surprise, and took this time to learn very fancy gourmet desserts. There fourth, and fifth, and five hundred kisses were within that week, and it was truly bliss. 

Community service was not quite as, but though he was moved from vandalization coverage, to cleaning up parks, his best post was at a children's youth centre. 

Looking at the faces of these youth who had lost themselves, Connor saw so much of his young self. Kids out on the street, wrapped up in gang, or thrown out by their parents.

Aaron Beaumont stuck with him the most. He had talked to hundreds of kids, and they had impacted him all, but this boys story hit him like a wave of cosmic coincidence.

He was mopping the floor one day when he passed a young man, maybe about 16, his hair a bit too long and his clothes worn out. He was fiddling with the chain around his neck, and Connor raised his eyebrows.

“Is that a chain young man? You know the supervisors prohibit those because they can be easily weaponiz--”

“Don’t--” The boy had said lightly, he looked down, and when he turned his face to Connor, he could see that this boy’s dark eyes were welling with tears. His face, though covered in small cuts, and his hair overgrown, was soft, and kind. He pulled the small chair out of his shirt, revealing it to be a small cross. “Young man? Your like 25. It’s a cross okay, I’m not going to beat you with Jesus.” 

As Aaron looked down, Connor set down his mop, sitting closely beside the boy. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that’s what it was. And trust me, I know--”

“Do you?” Aaron said incredulously, “What do you know how about the church? I heard your in here because of a drug gang. I know they ain’t supposed to tell us why you are here, but the kids whisper. I’m sure you haven’t set foot in a church in your life.” The boy turned his back from Connor, and those these words stung, all Connor could do was let out a dry laugh.

“That’s ironic actually,” Connor began, “And you are right, by the way. I am here because of that. That was a whole mess of a story I could tell you some other time, but trust me, I’ve spent more of my time in a church than I can remember. I spent two years of my life on a mission in Africa--”

“Wait two years?” The boy straightened up and turned to him, “Two--you’re a mormon?” The boys eyes glistened with shock, and Connor tipped his head.

“I’m sort of in a gray zone at the moment, but my upbringing yes.” Connor admitted.

“Wow,” Aaron breathed, “From a mission to a drug ring. Well I suppose I’m not one to judge. I--I am--was--I’m not even sure anymore. My family was mormon.” The boy took a shuddering breath before continuing, “I’m not here for the reasons others are. No burglaries, no graffiti--I was kicked out. Tossed on the street and I wandered to this place.” He gulped, his eyes welling.

Connor placed his hand gently on the boys back, his heart contracting, “Your own family did that? May--may I ask why?”

Aaron covered his face in his hands. “I’m gay.” He said, and Connor’s heart broke at the way he said it. Like it was something dreadful to be ashamed of. “And I know not everyone is like that. My best friend, Emily, she came out as a lesbian to her parents, and they weren’t cracking champagne bottles but they accepted it fine. It gave me hop to tell my parents. They had always been so kind, but...to see the look on their faces when I told them, that was torture. Like I had transformed into a monster in a millisecond. I used to pray to God to change me, but I had given up. I told my parents, I took the risk and it shattered my life.” The boy had begun to cry, and threw himself into Connors arms.

After a few moments, Connor spoke. “I feel like heavenly father sent me here for you Aaron. I know what you are going through more than you could know. My mother, she was--different in the situation, but I felt the glares and curses from the others around me. I found there is no point in praying to change, because you won’t. God chose you to be kind, and loving, and in his image, he made you in every way. I know it might not seem like that now, but you will find endless parts of the world that will not turn from you. God never will.” 

So they sat there for a moment. Everyday Connor would visit him, and after he got out of the centre and Connor’s service was done, they still met up for coffee. Kevin and Connor helped him find work, and schooling, and Aaron would follow Connor into the career of youth counselling.

Steve and the darkness of before faded from their lives. Kevin and Connor lived happily, and dorkily on, moving later into a real house in the suburbs. When they were in their early thirties, they decided to move to a new stage of life, so they adopted. A young girl named Anna-Marie after Connors mother, who moved to England shortly after the Blade ring collapsed, and who they both visited often

It was messy, it was tiring, but my God was it anything but monotony.


End file.
